1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan which can reduce abnormal noise by making air flow smooth.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, fans are used for sending air using a rotational force of blades or rotors and are widely applied to refrigerators, air conditioners, cleaners and the like. In particular, fans are divided into an axial flow fan, a sirocco fan, a centrifugal fan including a turbo fan and the like, depending on the method of withdrawing and discharging air or the shapes thereof.
Among the fans, the centrifugal fan withdraws air from an axial direction of the fan and then radially discharges the withdrawn air through spaces between blades, that is, a side surface of the fan. Since air is naturally drawn into the fan and is then discharged, a duct is not needed. The centrifugal fan is frequently applied to ceiling-type air conditioners having a relatively large size.
In the above-described conventional fan, however, when air flows from the inside to the outside of the blade, the air is not smoothly discharged and a vortex occurs, so that abnormal noise is generated.